I Should Have NEVER Gone Camping
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The four young Lucky Star Girls are on a trip from Hell. They go to a camping spot, during their camping trip, but get lost, along the way. What started as a very peaceful trip, turns into a nightmare, with a few injuries, as well. Four friends fend with each other, and trouble brews. Idea taken from the OVA's camping trip. Rated T for mild language, blood, and mild violence.


_**Based on a TRUE Story…  
**__(NOTE: ALL Fictitious)_

* * *

_Four young girls from Japan are on a trip from hell…_

(Konata): HEAVEN HAS ABANDONED US!

(Kagami): Calm down…

_Trapped in an unforgiving campground, in the forest…_

(Tsukasa): SIS!

_They went camping together, as the group was together, in the woods, with very little food, very durable tents, and very smart sights. But also… a very bad sense of direction._

(Kagami): And whose fault was THAT?

(Konata): Kagamin! Scary!

(Miyuki): We'll find their way back…

_For four young high school girls, a very beautiful and wonderful camping trip becomes a decent into madness.  
In tonight's episode of…_

* * *

_**I Should Have NEVER Gone Camping**_

* * *

_**By: Miz-K Takase**_

* * *

_It was the day of the school's camping trip. For Miyuki Takara and her classmates, Konata Izumi & Tsukasa Hiiragi, it would __perhaps__ be the greatest camping trip ever._

Miyuki smiled, "It'll be great to be camping, this week."

Tsukasa smiled, "I hope it'll be fun, with all that beautiful trees and leaves."

Konata smirked, "Hopefully, we won't try to get lost, like last time."

(Miyuki Takara): When I heard Kona-Chan say that, it could be she's jinxing it. However, our homeroom teacher told us that we'll be venturing in a camping ground, far away in Kyoto.

Nanako Kuroi announced, "Class, listen up! I'm allowing all of you to assign buddies for this trip together. Also, try not to get lost. THAT MEANS YOU, IZUMI!"

(Konata Izumi): When have I ever? I have a feeling that they'll be MANY ghost stories to tell.

_For the girls, it would be their best fun to have. Izumi, Takara, and Hiiragi would be in a group of four, down in Kyoto, along with their friend and Tsukasa's sister, Kagami Hiiragi._

(Kagami Hiiragi): It would be so much fun, as long as Konata can remember to bring the compass, this time.

**XXXXX**

_As they arrived, Miyuki offered a very special place to camp out, during their hike to the woods._

The girls, with backpacks over their shoulders, dressed in white shirts and pink shorts, were walking down a path, during the trip. Konata started to feel uneasy. She suddenly felt tired. She lied down and cried, "Aah! How long will this take?"

Kagami huffed, "Get up."

She got up and said, "We never thought we'd end up going on a path to our campsite."

Kagami said, "It's only feet away."

Miyuki said, "No need. I know a perfect place to stay, since it's very scenic."

Konata smirked, "As long as it doesn't rain."

Tsukasa said, "Well, it'll be nice to camp, since we were already prepared."

(Tsukasa Hiiragi): It was like before, except that we remembered to bring our compasses and cell phones, in case of an emergency, this time.

(Kagami): Unlike last time, Konata forgot to bring the compass. Miyuki was still cheerful, while Konata scared the holy hell out of Tsukasa.

Konata sighed, "How far is it going to be?"

Miyuki said, "About four more miles. There's a nice small stream, over there."

"Miles?" Konata cringed.

_Konata Izumi heard the word 'miles', since it means a whole mess of feet (or 5,280 feet, each mile), length-wise… For Konata, it means that her legs would wear out soon. Every step she took from her walk to Miyuki's spot, Konata's muscles from her soles began to slowly turn red, from every step, in every seven seconds, thus sparking her nervous system, saying that the walking never ends. She has a very high style of running, but walking with friends seemed boring. But the handicap of her pain in her feet was the knapsack that Izumi was carrying, which supported substantial mass._

Konata groaned, as she collapsed, "AAH! HEAVEN HAS ABANDONED US!"

Kagami grumbled, "Oh, get up and calm down."

Konata said, "It would've been better, if we had a compass."

Kagami smirked, "Of course, _I _remembered to bring it, in case _you _might do something stupid again."

"Oh, that… What's done is done. All I can do is wait it out, and see if you can make a mistake, as well."

(Kagami): I'm not like that! And what was she talking about?

(Konata): She sure is…

* * *

_Twenty minutes had passed, as the four young girls made it to a small campground, by a small stream of water, close by. It was NOT the ordered campsite that Nanako Kuroi gave, but it was a peaceful scenario. For Miyuki, it was a relaxing moment._

Miyuki giggled, as she was sitting by a dense forest area, with a very small stream. She said, "We'll pitch camp here."

The girls began to pitch up the huge green tent, as the clouds began to fade, leaving a bright sunlight. They have set up the tent, but was in need of wood, for the campfire.

"Who wants to go get some wood?" Kagami asked.

_Tsukasa would be honored if she'd go get some wood for the fire. However, she suffered a delayed reaction. Her brain, which points out what to say in the language department, is working slower than molasses. In most areas, the human brain manages to work what to say, in a correct response. But for Tsukasa's air-headedness, it would take between roughly five to ten seconds, before she could respond._

Miyuki replied, "I'll be happy to he-."

Tsukasa said, "I'll go!"

Miyuki smiled, "I'll come with you."

Kagami said, "Okay. You two don't get lost, now."

She called to Konata, "Hey, Konata, see if we can get some food ready, by then... provided if you _have_ any."

Konata said, "Yeah, sure. Luckily, we packed enough cookies and weenies to last us a whole week."

"Why did you even bring all those? Where's the other food?"

"I told Sensei that we got all the previsions that we need."

"I had to ask."

Kagami looked inside and gasped. She saw that there was an 8-pack of hot dogs and five packs of cookie sandwiches.

"A week? This looks more like a _day_!" Kagami snapped.

Konata said, "This trip isn't going to be _too_ long. It'll be like before, when it came out good, in the end."

_Kagami started to say something, countering Konata's smugness and witty retort. In most occasions, Kagami Hiiragi would say something, just out of spite. She'd say something like "Shut up" or "You are such an idiot". Her teeth began to grit and her __lungs started to heave a bit, as Kagami suppressed her anger, trying not to hurt Konata._

Kagami barked, "Try not to bring _that _up, you…"

Konata giggled, "Oh, it's fine."

(Kagami): I swear to god… Konata is too stupid to carry a whole miniscule pack of food. And _this_… This has gone from bad to worse.

Miyuki and Tsukasa was busy picking up wood, in an area of the forest, close to camp. As Tsukasa grabbed a log, she thought, "I hope I won't get scared, like last time. Nothing is happening, yet. I think it's going well."

She sighed in relief, as Miyuki grabbed another twig. But then, as Miyuki carried off her share of fire wood, she slipped and fell into a huge hole.

(Miyuki): And it was like that horrible pain, when you get a toothache…

She screamed, as Tsukasa heard what happened. She looked around to find Miyuki, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Yuki-Chan? Yuki-Chan? Hello?" She called.

Miyuki fell into a small chasm, all dark, dank, and stinky. She was lying on a bed of rocks, injuring her head and scraping her knee. She was unconscious. Tsukasa found the hole and called to Miyuki, "Yuki-Chan! Are you down there?"

She ran off to find the others.

"SIS! KONA-CHAN! Yuki-Chan fell!" Tsukasa screamed.

She panted, as Kagami huffed, "She fell on her face again and broke her tooth?"

Konata sighed, "Aw, I was gonna say that."

Kagami yelled at her, "YOU MORON! I saved you the trouble, didn't I?"

Tsukasa pleaded, "Follow me! I know where she fell in."

They ran off, heading to the hole, where Miyuki plummeted.

_The three girls began their search for Miyuki, hoping to save her from the hole. But this moment triggers the beginning of their nightmare. As they found Miyuki, deep within a huge chasm, she woke up calling to her friends._

"Konata? Kagami? Tsukasa?" She cried, "Hello?"

Tsukasa cried from above, "Hang on, Yuki-Chan!"

They pulled out a long brown rope and lowered it into the hole. The rope lowered, as Miyuki grabbed on. She tugged it and the others pulled, as hard as they could, with Miyuki holding on to the rope.

(Kagami): It was tough. Miyuki was down there, all alone, feeling uneasy in the dark, and she was scared. Luckily, we know how to bring her up. I'm just glad she wasn't stuck in some rocks.

(Konata): When we pulled her up, Miyuki-San was bleeding from her right leg.

_The cut to Miyuki Takara's right leg was bleeding. It was only a minor scratch, above her knee, right nearly on her thigh, long and thin, in a diagonal cut, at about three centimeters. Miyuki's tender legs manage, somehow, to prevent further blood loss, since she had very hard muscles, during her abilities in P.E. classes, and mostly from running away from the optometrist and the dentist._

Kagami pulled out a bandage and placed it on her knee. She said to her, "You better hold on to that bandage, so the blood won't let out. You okay, now?"

Miyuki said, "I'm fine, now. My knee _does _hurt. But also my head."

Konata sighed, "Blood is _never _on Moé points."

(Konata): Trust me. Blood on a girl, with glasses and big breasts, counts as either horror movies or murder reports… unless she was a vampires _and _the blood would be on her mouth. And _that's _Moé.

Kagami huffed, as she lifted Miyuki up, "Well, at the very least, you didn't injure your mouth. You would've freaked out."

Tsukasa sobbed, "I was simply worried about you, Yuki-Chan."

Miyuki smiled, "I'll be fine… It's just a small hit."

Kagami examined the back of her head, which had a lump on her skull.

_The knee scrape was only a minor injury… but it wasn't the ONLY injury. When she fell, the impact of her head was severe, landing her head on a flat rock; but it wasn't TOO severe. The bump on her head was simply a small welt, the size of a golf ball, slowly swelling up a bit. If it were a very hard shot, Miyuki would not only present a huge bump on her head, but would have also cracked her skull, located where her brain is. If it were a complete hard hit, the bump would've expanded, ripping some skin from her head, bleeding, and having suffered major head trauma._

Kagami gasped, "My god! You must have hit your head, really hard."

"Not really… I don't know how, but it was dark and stinky that I couldn't recall," she responded.

Konata said, as she patted her shoulder, "You can rest in the tent. I'll get the firewood for you."

Tsukasa said, "Uh, Konata… I already brought some. I managed to bring some… wood?"

Tsukasa looked at her arms, which was empty-handed.

She wailed, "I was worried about Yuki-Chan that I must've dropped it!"

Konata smirked, as she walked off. Kagami grabbed her collar and snapped, "Oh, no, you don't! If you _did _go, then we won't save you!"

(Kagami): Sigh… If she _did _go, I'd feel bad, if she _did _fall. I went to get the wood, and finally, after Miyuki was sound asleep, resting from her injury, our hike can continue. Of course, we would've gone together, quickly, if I had the first-aid kit. Luckily, I remembered to, earlier, but it wasn't a big deal.

**XXXXX**

_As the girls continued to walk on the hike, Miyuki started to feel woozy. The lump on the back of her skull has now started to swell up a bit, giving her a dizzy spell. Miyuki's body was slowly limping a bit, as her brain started to shut down, after complete pain in her body. Not only the hit to the head was the cause, sections of Miyuki Takara's muscles in her arms and legs were completely sore. Miyuki has stopped moving._

(Tsukasa): And it was like… Wham! She collapsed, in pain. I panicked, after seeing that... I lifted her up and carried her along the way. Sis, however, had an idea.

Kagami instructed, "Well, she seemed hurt. We better head back and take her to the nurse's tent."

She reached for her pocket, to pull out the compass. However, it was empty. She gasped and checked each pocket.

"What th-?" She cringed, "No way… How? Why? No, no, no…"

She then gasped, and realized that when she was lowering the rope down, from earlier, she dropped the compass into the hole.

She cried, "AW, MAN! I MUST'VE DROPPED IT!"

Konata smiled, "And you said _I _was irresponsible."

Kagami shouted, "I NEVER SAID THAT! SHUT UP!"

She then smiled, "But luckily, I have a back-up plan."

She pulled out her cell phone, only to see the reception on the screen.

_The last resort for the girls was their cell phones. However, the reception in this area was bad. No answer from miles away. The four young high school girls… were lost._

Tsukasa cried, "WE'RE LOST!"

She cried, as Kagami calmed her down, "Tsukasa, listen… We can find out way back!"

Tsukasa shivered, "I'm scared. We have a tent, we have food, and we have civilization… But we're far away from the camp!"

Kagami shouted, "This is YOUR fault, Konata! If you should've held the compass…"

"Whoa! You said I would not hold it, but you could, in case I do something stupid!"

"And whose fault was that?"

She shivered, "Kagamin… So scary…"

She then yelled, "Well, it wasn't _my _idea to come here!"

Kagami griped, "Are _you _saying that this is _my _fault?"

She then stated, "Oh, right… I dropped the compass into the chasm."

Konata sighed, "Looks like we're re-pitching camp again."

(Kagami): Konata was right. If we continued hiking, we'd be pretty far. But, chances are that we'd walk closer. I figured that we cannot take that chance again.

Miyuki said, "It's okay. We'll rest here, without walking around, getting lost."

_But what the girls didn't know was that they were miles away from their teacher and the rest of the class. Earlier, Miyuki Takara spotted the area, which was a small stream, far away from the main campsite where Nanako was. Miyuki's relaxing spot was caught in a dead zone._

The girls put up the tent again, as Konata was fuming.

"We're gonna die, are we?"

(Konata): All that anger I had… fighting with Kagami-Sama… it made me realize that _this _is it. We're _finally_ gonna die, in this wilderness in Kyoto.

(Tsukasa): It was getting late, and we were almost starving.

* * *

_Three hours had passed… and the girls, stuck in one spot, without resorting to walking back, were tired. They were also starving. Konata then started to make rations, with the hot dogs._

Konata explained, "Last time we ate, it was to divide the cookies into simple even rations. For the hot dogs, I improvised. Yui-Nee-San told me that when dividing ten hot dogs, you get two and a half franks. But I bought an eighter, just in case. And that's one for each person."

Kagami said, "She's right. We'll limit ourselves to one frank a day. No need to get hungry now."

She yelled at Konata, "Wait! Why eight?"

Miyuki responded, "You know, to save more time, in case we starve, we should divide each hot dog into two different sections. That way, we'll have sixteen pieces to share, which evenly gives us four pieces each."

Kagami said, "That seemed fair."

Tsukasa smiled, "And at the very least, we won't get hungry, if we're stuck here for days."

Konata smirked, "That's true. But we'll hope a miracle comes, just like before."

Kagami grumbled, "Don't jinx it…"

_Like before, the four girls were saved in a camping trip, long before, even though they were walking for four hours. But staying in the camping spot that Miyuki found was in a dead zone, meaning that chances for help from their homeroom teacher were next to nil._

(Tsukasa): After we divided the hot dogs up, for our lunch, we decided to continue the hike.

(Kagami): I don't know. Maybe if we walk, anywhere, all willy-nilly, maybe we can find reception to call for help.

**XXXXX**

The girls walked again, down the path. Konata started to groan in anger and pain.

"I can't take it! How long has it been now?" She whined.

Kagami said, "I don't know. It's been like five hours now."

_Kagami Hiiragi was wrong. It has been six hours, since leaving to find the campground that Takara found. However, they continued to walk, with such energy and focus… that they ended up in circles. This is because of the girls' lack of brain activity and excitement. The four girls' camping trip from hell has become a labyrinth of chaos, as they wandered around the woods, without stopping._

Konata cried, "SOMEONE HELP US!"

Kagami screamed, "GET US OUT! GET US OUT!"

Tsukasa wailed, "I cannot take this!"

Miyuki was worried, as she rubbed her head, "It is getting really terrible."

(Miyuki): My head was still throbbing in pain, my legs were trembling, and my heart was beating. I just couldn't take it. But I cannot go ahead and be angry about it. It's not me.

Miyuki held up a flashlight and turned it on. The sky began to grow dark.

_Seven hours have passed, and the sun has set… The girls' camping trip now settled for its scariest moment in camp history: the night sky._

(Konata): It's all about scary stories in the campfire. But Kagami told me…

"You cannot scare Tsukasa, again!" She yelled, "And we have no time for scary stories! It's too soon, and the minute we find reception, we'll make it out of here!"

(Konata): And that was when I lost it… Seven hours of camping with them… I couldn't take it! "Whose idea was this, anyway?" I said.

She yelled at Kagami, "If you didn't drop the compass, only to help Miyuki-San, we wouldn't be lost!"

Kagami bickered, "Well, if you _didn't _obtain a limited food supply, or at least some buns, we'd be lucky to live, at least for hours!"

"It's a short trip, Kagamin…"

"SO WHAT?"

Tsukasa cringed, "Stop fighting! You're going to attract bears!"

Konata smiled, "Oh, that? No, you'd have to-."

Kagami yelled, "DON'T SAY **ANYTHING!**"

Konata grabbed her collar and shouted, "YOU SHUT UP! Heaven has abandoned us all, and _you _had to act like a _Yandere!"_

_Her screams echoed all around the forest. Kagami's blood pressure was boiling, as she thought of hitting Konata. Her brain, however, gone into self-awareness mode, thinking that if she'd hurt Konata, she'd be expelled from school. But no one was around, except for Tsukasa and Miyuki. Using what's left of her self-control, after all the walking and frustration, she calmly refused to lift a finger._

Kagami huffed, "Look, why don't we just forget about it and just find some help."

Konata groaned, "Fine… You still lost the compass, though. It's all right. We still got our cellphones. What harm can it do?"

_But Konata's bringing up of the compass, broke her. In anger, Kagami punched her._

**SOCK!**

Kagami punched Konata in the face, as she was livid. But she stopped and cringed, seeing what she did, "Aw, damn it! I am sorry! I didn't know what came over me!"

Tsukasa cried, "Sis! What was that for?"

Konata groaned, as she held her chin, "You are so cute, when you're livid. And also, what a right hook…"

Kagami groaned, "I'm not going there."

She apologized to her, "Look, I'm sorry… But I just wanted to get out of here. We found a small campground, located in the middle of nowhere, and Miyuki was completely hurt. Now, we are having a repeat performance, from last time, but with that _stupid _night sky!"

Miyuki asked, "Um, wouldn't it be rude to call the sky stupid? That may be very disastrous."

Kagami griped, "Aw, please! I call the starry night sky stupid, because there're hardly any stars! What harm can it do? The night sky is still as beautiful as ever."

_Kagami's words should've been in her mouth… as a storm was brewing... literally._

**BOOM****!**

_The clouds in the sky had started to grow big, as thunderstorms were about to begin. Precipitation was about to fall. It began to mist…_

Tsukasa said, "It feels damp…"

…_and then began to drizzle. The high school girls' Hell continues._

It began to rain. Kagami was soaking wet, "AAH! QUICK! HEAD FOR SHELTER!"

Konata cried, "TO WHERE?"

They ran off, hiding behind a small forest, about to put up the tent, but…

**BOOM!**

Lightning struck a tall tree, which fell onto their tent, smashing it into pieces.

"Forget the tent! QUICK! RUN!" Konata shrieked.

They ran off, into the rain showers, as the dark clouds and thunder continued to produce.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Tsukasa cried out, "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Kagami shouted, "This is the _worst _camping trip we have ever experienced!"

_As they ran off, through the rain and thunder, they suddenly found a small shack, located near the edge of a stream, fifty yards (or 150 feet) away from their campground._

Kagami shouted, "INSIDE! HURRY!"

They ran inside, with all their stuff in tow. They were completely soaked, as they shut the door. Inside, it was a dark room, with a table and two chairs. It also has a wood burning stove. Miyuki lit a match and lit up a lantern, illuminating light. She blew out the match and threw it down to the floor. Kagami stomped on it, putting it out. Konata changed into her spare clothing, with was a white shirt and blue pants.

Konata replied, "So… How long will this rain last?"

Miyuki groaned, holding her head, "I don't know… I'm too hurt."

Kagami asked, "You feeling okay? You need to lie down."

She lied down on a small cot and fell asleep. The other girls felt dejected and bored.

"AUGH!" Konata cried out.

Kagami winced, "I know… I know…"

Tsukasa sobbed, "The weather said that it wasn't supposed to rain today."

Konata griped, "This is pathetic. Miyuki is hurt, Tsukasa is in tears, I'm bored, and Kagamin has ruined the trip!"

Kagami shouted, "GOD, SHUT UP!"

(Kagami): It seems that we sometimes say something, without thinking. Maybe we're being irritated.

Konata cried, "Well, I'm not sharing my food! Not with Miyuki… She's too hurt for rich food."

Kagami huffed, "You only have six hot dogs and three cookies. Does it _look _rich?"

* * *

_It has been nine hours… Four young high school students are on a camping trip from hell. They are trapped in a small cabin, with NO food, NO tent, and NO communication, during a huge thunderstorm, blocking their only way back to the camp._

(Kagami): Our cellphones just had NO reception, from the rain.

_And to make matters worse… Miyuki Takara had passed out._

Tsukasa tried to wake her, "Yuki? Yuki!"

She sobbed, "Yuki-Chan! No! She's dead!"

They gasped, as they saw their friend die…

_But the girls witnessed Miyuki, thinking she had died. They jumped to that stupid conclusion, due to their lack of food, lack of excitement, loss of energy, irritable suppression of anger, and painful bodies. Of course, for Kagami Hiiragi, she wanted to be sure._

Kagami checked her pulse, "No, she's fine. She's just unconscious."

(Konata, sobbing): Miyuki-San… I guess the excitement was too much for her.

Konata said, "We still have the first-aid kit, right?"

Kagami looked inside her backpack, and found nothing.

(Kagami): That's when I realized… I forgot the first-aid kit! I forgot to ask the teacher for one!

Tsukasa asked, "Well?"

Kagami cringed, "It's gone!"

They gasped, as she sobbed, "It's my fault… I must've forgotten to ask the teacher for one."

Konata whimpered, "YOU! Don't blame yourself! It's _my _fault! I knew that if we could have got some luck on our side, but I forgot! _Now _look at us!"

They began to argue again, only blaming themselves. Kagami shouted, "You're _not _the one to blame! I just forgot to ask! I was too busy thinking it, but-."

"NO! Kagamin! I'm to blame!"

"SHUT UP! _I'm_ to blame!"

"You're the thoughtful one! But I should've asked Sensei!"

"I failed to save her! I'm sorry, Konata!"

(Tsukasa): And finally… I couldn't take it, anymore! I wanted to say it out, but then I remembered if Yuki-Chan _was _dead! But then it dawned on me, like a sudden memory… So, in my last ounce of strength, I yelled "STOP IT!"

She screamed at the girls, "STOP IT! It's _my _fault!"

Kagami asked, "You?"

Tsukasa sobbed, "I was the one who asked for the first-aid kit. I thought I would do something for you guys and remember to bring it with. It's in case Sis and Kona-Chan forget… even Yuki-Chan."

Konata griped, "You mean… You had the first-aid kit, all along?"

Tsukasa said, "Not anymore…"

Kagami cried, "WHAT? YOU LOST THE FIRST-AID KIT? Why, Tsukasa?"

She replied, "Because… We managed to survive the last trip, with no injuries. So… I gave it to Misao-Chan…"

Kagami growled in anger, "You gave away _our _first-aid kit… to _her_?"

Tsukasa cringed, "I had no idea that this would happen. But you had a Band-Aid on you, right?"

Kagami said, "That I did… But her injury didn't look severe…"

"I had no idea that Yuki-Chan, or someone like her, would get hurt! I couldn't take the chance!"

Konata panicked, "You… It _was _your fault…"

Tsukasa started to cry, as Kagami growled in anger. But she stopped and hugged her.

"HOW COULD YOU? How could you do a _single _mistake?" She hollered, as she cried, too, "But I forgive you… It was an honest mistake…"

Konata wailed, "Heaven _has _abandoned us! We're gonna die! Maybe we'll be washed away, in this thunderstorm!"

The girls started to cry, as they were trapped together, without food, a tent, cellphone, _or_ first-aid.

(Kagami): How many first-aid kits is friendship worth? Just one… Plus, everyone had a kit, just in case. I realized that, just now.

(Tsukasa, crying): The hardest part was that I cannot take it back! I mean, I went to find Misao, after having second thoughts, but… but she already left.

_But as it seems that all hope was lost, a voice cried out, from out of nowhere._

"IZUMI! HIIRAGI! TAKARA!" A woman's voice was called.

Konata gasped, "That voice…"

(Konata): It was a miracle… It's just like before.

Out of the door, a woman in a huge rain poncho, with blonde hair and black pants, ran to the cabin.

"SENSEI!" Konata cried out.

It was Nanako. She was looking for the girls. She ran to the cabin and went inside. She found the girls, who were tired, wet, and shivering. They laughed, as Nanako was pissed.

"WHERE WERE YOU FOUR?" She yelled.

(Kagami): She was about to lecture us… but she witnessed Miyuki, lying on the ground, out cold…

Nanako picked her up, "Is she going to be okay?"

Konata said, "She'll be fine, ma'am. We forgot to bring the first-aid kit. It's my fault, ma'am. I'm so clueless."

Kagami cried, "NO! It's my fault! I forgot to ask for a fir-!"

Nanako said, as she felt dejected, "Enough! Look, you girls are tired. Come on. I'll take you back to the campgrounds."

_Nanako Kuroi was looking for the girls, after four hours, when then left, only to be lost in circles. Nanako was ALSO lost, but she knew her way back, when she returned to a cabin that she found, during her search for the girls._

Nanako then asked, "By the way… I was here, before. You didn't happen to search in the other room, did you?"

Konata, Tsukasa, and Kagami stuttered and said, "No, ma'am…"

Miyuki woke up and groaned, "Where am I?"

Nanako smiled, "Good. You're awake. You were out like a light. Come on, you guys. Let's go back to camp. You girls feel ragged, after walking for nearly ten hours."

They left the cabin, as the rain continued to pour.

(Konata): After Miss Kuroi saved us… the nightmare was over.

* * *

_In an attempt to bring them home, Nanako Kuroi saved the girls, and treated them to curry dinner. It was there that they slept in their sleeping bags, indoors, in a huge cabin, near the trees and forest. The following morning, the rain stopped and Kagami was given a compass to find their tent. She had Nanako and Tsukasa by her, in case they got lost. They found the tent, but it was already tattered and destroyed.  
Miyuki was treated in the first-aid room, inside the cabin, and was in there for a whole day. Konata stayed put, blaming Misao Kusakabe, Kagami's classmate, for taking their first-aid kit, without thinking twice.  
Four young high school girls had a fun camping trip, up to the end, with many memories to remember AND forget, in the road to forgiveness._

* * *

_Miyuki Takara was in the hospital, examining her head, which was a slight concussion and a bruised skull. However, she also had a chipped tooth in her mouth, in which she regrettably went to the dentist, which led to pulling out the cracked molar.  
_(Miyuki): It was better with the Novocain… It's almost as worse as getting a concussion.

_Tsukasa Hiiragi apologized for losing the first-aid kit to the teacher, saying she was the one to blame. She and Kagami Hiiragi were given a lecture from Miss Kuroi, for their faults… and for lying to her.  
Kagami was lectured by HER teacher, after confessing that she socked Konata in the face, from the irritation and lack of energy she suffered. She was pardoned, but had to stay after school, for a whole week._

_As for Konata Izumi, she vowed NOT to let that horrible moment be remembered, lying down. She never mentioned the camping trip to anybody, and moved on to what she loved to do:  
Watching anime and playing video games. This type of activity was perfect, to cure her boredom… and to let this tragic moment be forgotten.  
_(Konata): I'm not Haruhi Suzumiya, if you please… Besides, I have a lot of stuff to do.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
